Late
by Code1295
Summary: 2nd Story! Silver the Hedgehog is going on a trip with his friends but runs into a little trouble with time. Oneshot but may become more.


This is just a short Sonic story I made up while trying to sleep. I love Silver and liked this story idea but unfortunately, this has lot's of visual scenes in it. This being said I had lot's of details while thinking of this and it was really difficult to portray that into words I think it would be so much better as like a flash movie or animation but here you go.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Afternoon was beginning in the beautiful city of Soleana. It was at this time a young white coloured hedgehog was packing his things. In the small bedroom room of a apartment was Silver putting his clothes neatly in suitcase, silently going over a checklist in his head as he finished.

"O.k. so that's just about everything for the trip," he said as picked up the last pile of clothes to pack, "and the plane leaves at 5:00 so I should probably leave at around,"

He looked up at the clock. It read 4:40.

"Around 20 minutes ago," he stated calming, until realising what he just said.

"4:40! Oh no I'm late!"

He grabbed his sports bag and flung his suitcase on his back like a backpack. With that he ran out the door starting his race against time. He ran as fast as he could down the bright, wide pathways through town. Passing and bumping into countless people.

"Sorry! Excuse me! Pardon me! Coming through!" he shouted as he ducked and moved through the crowd of what appeared to be a market.

"Oh this is hopeless, I'll never reach the airport in time!" he complained still running, "Unless."

He got an idea, it was just a little something he was experimenting with fir a little while. With his free left hand, his other of course carrying his bag, he leaned over and extended his hand to his moving shoes. "Here goes." he thought as he concentrated a bit and his hand glowed. With a bit of luck the glowing aura connected with his left shoe and that too began to glow. He again tried to extend the aura of his powers but then, it snapped. He lost all control of his left foot as it rapidly dragged him at a rather fast speed.

"Ahhhh, whoa, whats happening!?" he yelled as he ran (his right leg nearly dragging along) into people all over the street.

He turned back to yell "I'm really sorry about that!" He turned back around to see a lone cabbage man and his cart in the center of the street.

The cabbage seller noticed him, "No no no no no!" he repeatedly yelled at Silver.

"No no no no no no!" Silver repeatedly screamed back.

BAM! Too late as Silver bashed into the cart his bags went flying and the shock sent the cart onwards.

"My cabbages!" the man yelled. Silver got up and looked out the back of the moving cart, a cabbage on his head, "I'm so sorry mister!"

His foot and calmed down and he noticed his bags behind him still in the air.

"My bags!" He yelled gabbing his suitcase with his telekinesis. He jumped a bit to grab the other but slid back down in the slippery cabbages.

"HAh" he said as he got up ounce more and manage to trap it just before it hit the ground, "Gotcha."

The hedgehog now held his bags mid-air about 10 feet away. He slowly drew them closer as the cart rocketed forward. They were just close enough to grab when he looked forward to see a wall into a small turn then went straight again.

"Oh crud!" he threw his bags in the air and focused on the cart's wheel. He lifted it a bit and forcefully turned it left on it's side. Then slammed back down again.

He let out a sigh then turned back, "My stuff!"

He crossed his arms and telepathically caught them both. At this time the cart was slowing.

"Oh no, no, no, why now?" he moaned as the cabbage cart came to a stop at the bottom of a hill.

It was a large mountainous hill with a small canal flowing, surrounded by buildings, emptying to the ocean. And the local airport was on top. Silver took his watch out of his sports bag. 4:51. Kids were happily talking at a nearby swim shop. "Hopeless" he thought as he sat down. He stared into the nearby fountain and watched as a leaf calmly fell down. It fell smoothly in the wind and landed, floating, gently on the water. He stared contently, watching it swim about. Then it struck him. He ran over to the swim stand and levitated a boogie board off the top shelf.

The shopkeeper spoke "Hey what do you think you're"

"Sorry sir. Here have some cabbages." He thew a bunch of cabbages his way as he ran towards the canal.

He jumped and landed in the canal on the boogie board.

"I'm not missing this!" he shouted as he moved the water around him creating a small tidal wave.

He shot through the water up the hill and canal, splashing most as he passed.

"Woohoo!" he shouted for all to hear as he formed the water around him, racing ahead.

Finally he shot off a ramp, leading out of the water, and shot several feet through the air, straight towards the large windows of the airport"s waiting area.

"I wonder were Silver is" Tails Prowler said to Sonic who were sitting in the airport. Knuckles the Enchidna was sitting reading a book in seat across from the window. He looked up and saw a small white dot out the window. He looked down again only to look imediatly back up as, Smash! Silver came crashing through the window landing in the middle of the room where everyone sat. He caught everyones attention.

"Oh my god, Silver, where have you been?!" Sonic asked on shock.

"Heh heh heh, I was late."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think? I know there is ALOT of errors and mistakes so please review. Maybe tell me how to rewrite some parts. Also this may become more of a one-shot, I am continuing it as something to do before I fall asleep in bed so keep an eye out for that.


End file.
